Satanavian
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet a b c cz d e g ch j k l m n ng o p pz r sz t v x z Phonotactics c is only found in these clusters: ch, cm, cl, cn, cr, cz; *kv>cv, *km>cm, *kl>cl, *kr> cr, *km>cm, *kn>cn, *kz>cz, *kx>x *kj>cz; *sj>sz; *tj>z; *zj>cz; *xj>sz; thus j cannot follow k, s, t, z, nor x Grammar Nouns va van -/-o -em/-om/-m -ag/-sag -ta/-nta -ke/-nke -ne/-de -es/-jes/-s Verbs Verbs in Satanävian are negäted by prefacing a "negativ verb" al-''' (not marked for aspect) to the impersonal form (V2/tr) of the same aspect: Negätion of verb 'lap-' Satanävian verbs are conjugäted by aspect rather than by tense. The ending '''-to says that the action is compleet, finished, already made. The ending '-na' says that the action is in progress, we are currently performing it. Past and futür are if necessary expressed with adverbs. Otherwies, one can only guess, it often is clear by the context. Here is two examples, sentence A: lextábo mem gebérjozag pas And sentence B: lextábo mem paszo gebérjozag le-xtabo mem ge-ber-jo-zag pas > lextábo mem gebérjozag pas = igh gave you book before ERG.book 1sg.ABS PRT(ge)-give-1sg.TR-2sg.DAT before Syntax Word order is: OSV Vocabulary alla = to not; aljo = igh do not bad = well; enough; able to bahto = eible root; carrot; potäto; food; see also crtabato bavvalo = buffalo; cow; elk berra = to give bjanna = to start smth blto = sheet; leaf; blade brka = to shoot; brktab = needl; arrow; pencil bohko = fist; node; branch boncze = five; 5 chav = king, queen, lord chentreskas = intresting chosta = to collect; to gather; to shop crtabato = potäto cvellas = to sleep; to rest czevvej = sleep; rest cvpe = coffee czaj = tea czom = stone czoggoba = boletus mushroom czolpa = sink; fall down dehka = to send; to poke; deczo = igh send smth. dextabo = post letter donna = to exist, take place somewhere (about concreet phenomens); see also gebba drze = four; 4 garro = cat gasso = gras gaz = apartment; room; chamber gazpej = residens; dwelling chamber; hotel room gebba = to exist, be real (mostly about abstract phenomens); se also donna glarra = to listen; to hear gleng = speech; see also pjoch glenglob = tong glento = voice; voice sounds gnz = against; facing gnzo = face gobba = mushroom gohka = to look; to see gol = head; scull; cup golgas = hair gombr = autumn grpa = to write smth. grpto = drawings, writings, inscriptions etc grgras = dark; shady; see also pemjas grolb = ear jolkosojp = applejuice kaclas = to swim kal = fishes; flock; group kang = sun; day; sunlight kasza = sprucetree kavvalo = horse kella = to come; to arrive at smth kesse = six; 6 kessont = six hundred; 600 koj = birchtree laczoch = river; canal lahpa = to make; to hang around; to be doing smth lech = sea; lake; water; basin ljov = love londo = haven; boat place lorras = other, else mezas = toxic mezen = poison; toxin moxa = to wash; to whipe; moszo = igh wash smth. moxgobbo = amanita mushroom nel = zero; null nemnol = name; number nolmak = anyone wise; computer nombr = headline; header; chapter; name; see also nemnol nomra = to have as name smth; to be called... pallo = pair; double; two pas = earlier; before pavvo = warmth from the sun; warm, sunny weather pemjas = compleetly dark; black; see also grgras pjoch = language; dialect rasa = to rise robo = labour, working sech = any drink with alcohol; sake secza = pine tree sem = same; very similar; like snoj = new sojlas = mammal(-ian) sojp = juice; drink; sauce; liquid; szan = animät entity, animal, person, etc szalz = to recognïz szet = seven; 7 szonjoszo = univers szok = much; very; many szokmolzak = one who eats very much; szol = wheel; path; direction tabo = tube; scroll; roll; pipe tamo = period of time; duration tassa = to bring food, drink, or anything tasso = cup, bulb, bowl; measür tembro = wall tev = top; hill; mountän top; tevjag = up to the top texa = to write; teszo = igh write smth. texto = script, smth written va, van = one, they (as unpersonal pronoun) vel = up to; reaching; as far as veso = vase; bottle vez = water vezkolech = well; drinkingwater; source vrach = far; far away x = letter, sign; see also tex xtabo = book, list, document, textscrol, toilet paper zecz = one, single; unit; 1 zem = (point in) time; time when; and; then zemne = then, at that point; that time zpej = curtän; tent; tipi; dwelling; home; Example text lextábo van mentajed gebérra lextábo van gebérjedmenta lekávvalo Masza'm paszed gebérra Misza'sag lekávvalo Masza'm gebérjed Misza'sag pas lextábo mem gebérjozag